1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to medical devices, and more particularly, to an access device useful in laparoscopic surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laparoscopic surgery is a type of reduced or minimally invasive surgery in which instruments access the interior of a patient's body through one or more access devices, for example, trocars. Trocars typically include a septum seal, which provides a fluid-tight seal with an instrument inserted therethrough, thereby preventing fluid leakage into or out of the patient's body. In laparoscopic procedures of the abdomen, the abdomen is typically inflated or insufflated with an insufflation gas, for example, carbon dioxide, a condition that is known as pneumoperitoneum. The insufflation gas lifts the abdominal wall away from the organ bed, thereby providing a surgeon with an improved surgical field. Manipulating an instrument, in particular, withdrawing an instrument can tear the septum seal. Tearing the septum seal can result in high leakage rates of the insufflation gas, e.g., carbon dioxide, and potentially, a complete loss of pneumoperitoneum. A seal withstands multiple laparoscopic instrument exchanges without tearing would better maintain pneumoperitoneum.